Currently, hybrid access (Hybrid Access, HA) is a manner that is relatively commonly used by a user terminal to access a network. The hybrid access manner means that a user terminal accesses the network by using multiple types of data transmission links. A relatively typical application scenario of the hybrid access manner is that the user terminal accesses the network by using both a digital subscriber line (Digital Subscriber Line, DSL) link and a Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) link.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a network topology of a hybrid access network. As shown in FIG. 1, a PC (personal computer), as a user terminal, is connected to a home gateway (Home Gateway, HG), there are a DSL link and an LTE link between the HG and a hybrid access aggregation point (Hybrid Access Aggregation Point, HAAP), and the HAAP is a network node of an access network. For example, a bandwidth of the DSL link is 50 Mbit/s, and a bandwidth of the LTE link is 100 Mbit/s. The user terminal first uses the DSL link to exchange data with the network. When traffic between the user terminal and the network exceeds 50 Mbit/s, which is the maximum bandwidth of the DSL link, an overflow (overflow) phenomenon occurs, and overflowed traffic of the bandwidth of the DSL link is off loaded to the LTE link for forwarding.
A bandwidth of a DSL link between an HG1 and a digital subscriber line access multiplexer (Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer, DSLAM) and a bandwidth of a DSL link between an HG2 and the digital subscriber line access multiplexer can be ensured. However, the DSLAM is connected to the router (Router) and then to the HAAP by using an IP link, and a bandwidth provided to each user terminal cannot be ensured. Consequently, when a large quantity of HGs are connected to the DSLAM, though traffic forwarded over the DSL link does not exceed the bandwidth of the DSL link, a relatively serious packet loss phenomenon still occurs in a process in which traffic is forwarded over the IP link, and network quality is affected.